


Nap Time

by Space_Chan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crushes, Cute Uzumaki Naruto, Fluff, Hatake Kakashi-centric, M/M, Oblivious Uzumaki Naruto, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Chan/pseuds/Space_Chan
Summary: The Rookie Twelve and their sensei have a day off. They decide to spend it together.





	Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

> for those following my other fics, I'm really, really sorry that it's taking so long. I'm nearly finished with the rewrite and after that will come the one-shots.
> 
> But I do want you guys to know, my health comes first. I've been chronically ill for a couple of years now and most days I don't have the energy or concentration to write as I need to focus on my more important tasks (such as school) first.
> 
> That being said, thank you for reading and as always, enjoy! I love you guys!!
> 
> spacey xxx
> 
> I have no beta and English is not my first language, all mistakes are mine and mine alone.

The rookie twelve and their sensei had all met up at training ground seven. (Literally everyone knew team seven would be late so they decided to bring the meetup to them.) The genin had started a  _ brutal _ game of tag, courtesy of Naruto and Kiba, of course. Shikamaru had taken one long look at them, uttered out 'troublesome’ and sat down next to Asuma, fully intending on doing either a game of shoji, or nothing at all.

 

For some unknown reason, Sasuke, Hinata and Neji were all participating, though the dark looks they got when one of them caught Naruto left little to the imagination.

 

Kurenai had somehow convinced Iruka to come with them as well, but, let's be honest. All she had to do was mention Naruto would be there. The chunin in question was watching his former student(s) like a hawk, or more accurately, a mother hen. When he wasn't, the teacher and kunoichi were gossiping, the male knew a surprising amount of tidbits from all over town.

 

A couple minutes into the game, Gai couldn't leave it and went to join, him and Lee starting their annoying 'Lee!’ 'Gai-sensei!’

 

Kakashi sighed, the arrival of the other teams had cut his team's training short. He was just enjoying how he had gotten the blond, tanned, sixteen years-old powerhouse panting and sweating, the sun shining just ri-

 

ahem,  _ right. Bad Kakashi. _

 

Iruka shot him a concerned glance, obviously his Naruto senses going off. The scarecrow shook his head and went back to his books, willing the mortifying feeling of getting caught by a parent to go away.

 

“Ah, Sas- Teme! Piss off! No, Sasuke!” All sensei tensed, but relaxed again as the blond's bright laughter rang out in the clearing. Kakashi had looked just in time to see two of his students rolling on the ground, one with a huge,  _ blinding _ smile and the other a smirk that was a little too dark for the jounin's liking.

 

He tensed again, feeling jealousy bubble up in his gut. He didn't hate Sasuke, but he might as well have with the glare that overtook his face. The teen in question stopped, as if feeling the tension and glanced over at Kakashi. He noticed the squinted eyes, white handed grip on his book and the straightness of his back, and smirked.

 

It was no secret team seven loved to one-up each other constantly.

 

Sasuke draped himself the slightest bit more over Naruto, making sure to touch all over the place. The other laughed, misinterpreting the gesture to be something of a friendly hug, Lord knows the kid's touch starved.

 

Suddenly, Neji let out a strangled chuckle and walked up to the two,  _ casually _ pulling Sasuke off Naruto. Kakashi wasn’t sure whether he should thank him or kick his ass, so he decided to do neither. He looked over again and if he was letting out an aura he hadn’t since his ANBU times, no one mentioned it. The raven’s and brunet’s eyes clashed and both glared, gaining more attention than they probably wanted.

 

“Ano… Neji-kun? You good?” Ten-Ten called from her spot beside Shino where she had been inspecting her weapon scrolls. The boy obviously didn’t want to release his gaze, but did so, reluctantly.

 

“I am quite alright, no need to worry. I was merely helping Naruto-kun.”

 

“‘Naruto-kun?’ When did Naruto-san become ‘-kun’?” If the exchange didn’t have the others’ attention yet, it surely did now. Iruka had been watching but decided to look at the other sensei, see their reactions. If he noticed the ramrod straightness of Kakashi's back, he didn't act on it.

 

For once, Kakashi was glad Naruto was as dense as he was, watching him get up, thank the other, (ignoring  _ -not noticing- _ Neji's outstretched hand, win for Kakashi!) and going back to his original spot with Iruka.

 

“Wahh, 'Ruka-sensei, did you see that? Sasu-teme is so mean,” he pouted, draping himself over the teacher's right side.

 

Iruka laughed slightly, he loved this boy so much. “I did, Naru-kun,” he quickly glanced over to Kakashi. “Ne, I believe your sensei wanted to tell you something.” The jounin was frantically gesturing for him to kindly shut the fuck up but it went ignored, to his dismay.

 

“Oh? Alright! Ka-shi-sen-sei!” During his little trip over to the elder, he had practically tripped over a rock, saving himself at the last minute. “Oh jeez, how stupid…” The blond scratched his nape, getting redder in the face by the second. Kakashi found the sight oddly endearing.

 

Naruto soon forgot all about it when he crouched in front of the silver haired man, going with a simple 'hi’, as if they weren't literally two inches apart.

 

“You wanted to say something, sensei?” He blinked his huge blue eyes that made the scarecrow's heart stutter and it reflected in his voice. 

 

“U-uhm, right, yeah, say… something.” A bit further away, Kurenai and Iruka simultaneously facepalmed. “Right! You've been running around all day, you should get some rest. Don't forget we have a mission tomorrow.”

 

_ ‘Yeah, be chill, Kakashi, nothing's wrong, we're all good, yep, mhm.’ _

 

Naruto visibly blanched a bit, “Oh, I didn't know we did, haha. Oops, guess I forgot again,” he tried to get over it by smiling that  _ stupidly _ bright one that made everyone want to spoil him. It most definitely worked.

 

“It's alright, Naruto, I think I forgot to tell you guys.” He wasn't too worried, D-ranks were always available and while they hadn't done one of those in a while now, he could play it off as another team building exercise.

 

Naruto cheered up instantly, replied with an 'okiedokie!’ and proceeded to flop himself onto his sensei's lap, even going as far as wiggling around a bit to get comfortable.

 

Kakashi was  _ not _ prepared for this, his hands hovered above the teen, not knowing where to place them. “Uhm, Na-”

 

Naruto lazily slapped a hand against Kakashi's face, patting a couple of times to find his clothed mouth. “Shh, it's nap time now.”

 

In the background, the adults were having the time of their lives, not feeling sorry for their friend at all. They'd known about his…  _ infatuation _ with the blond for awhile now but never knew the full extent of it. They still didn't, but this was pretty fucking funny.

 

“Naruto, I'm serious, plea-” Kakashi tried once more, but to no avail.

 

“Kkkkkashi! Quiet… N-nap.. time..” Naruto had gradually fallen asleep while talking, the cute sight doing all sorts of things to the jounin’'s heart. The nickname didn't really help either.

 

After five more minutes of simply staring at the other, he gave up, resting his back against the tree like he had at first and eventually falling asleep as well. This time, his dreams were not of red rain and borrowed body parts, but of warmth and sunshine against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> also,,,,i'm working on a multi-chapter Naruto fic so!!!!! please look forward to that <3


End file.
